numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Squarangl'r (character)
|colour = Blue and beige (normal), black and red (demonic)|gender = Male|height = 4 blocks|art_program = Google Slides/MS Paint|first = A Mysterious Place|last = ???}} Squarangl'r is a character in Numberlemon. Appearance He looks like Esquardo, except his blocks are blue instead of green, his eyebrows are light orange instead of dark green, and his limbs are gray. When demonic, his blocks turn dark gray, his limbs turn black, his eyebrows turn dark red, and his eyes start glowing red. Personality He likes rectangles and squares, but angering him can cause him to go into his DEMONIC form. He's been in many fandoms, including the Numberblocks fandom. He also specializes in wiki-coding and one-man a capella. Also, he frequents TV Tropes. Yeah, he's a complicated kind of guy. Backstory When Squarangl'r was growing up in Shape City, he was known as Sifang Angular. He lived in an apartment with his parents and his sister, Circlina Ratio. He adopted the name "Squarangl'r" after his schoolmates at Coordinate Kindergarten made fun of him for being a square (literally). He accepted it, and combining it with his last name, there you have it: SQUARANGL'R. When he was sixteen, a tragic incident happened in Rightside High School, where he was studying while still in Shape City. One of the bullies punched him in the right, revealing that he was actually a "mistake" known as... A SHAPESHIFTER. He was forced to be exiled and had to live with other shapeshifters, who were totally insane after being away from their homes for a ridiculously long time (shapes, just like blocks, are practically immortal). On the fourth day after he was punished, some Lemons (short for Numberlemonblocks) came into the forest where the shapeshifters were hiding (the forest is known as Neverfree). They saved Squarangl'r, and let him live in Sourbia, Lemonland's center location. After finding out that he can change his shape and is four times as large as Rebe, two units across by two units down, they officially crown him as NL-4. AND THAT'S HOW NL-4 WAS MADE. On the twenty-fourth episode of the fourth season (Lefts, Rights, and Wrongs), Squarangl'r heard the news that shapeshifters shall be welcome in Shape City, just to reform the cruelly-raised. That gave him an opportunity to return to his homeland. Upon returning to Shape City, he reunited with his family, who were pleased to see him reformed by the Lemons. Squarangl'r then connected two rivaling academies who were aptly named Leftside and Rightside. He, Circlina, and the Lemons explained the three rectangular identical blocks between the two schools represented identity and equality, both sides are the same no matter what you set the variables to be. THAT'S WHY THREE HORIZONTAL LINES REPRESENT "IS IDENTICAL TO". On their second visit in Season 6, Squarangl'r decided to give Circlina a value... for science. Finding out that her volume is π'' cubic units (or blocks), Squarangl'r used his Numberling Marker™ to label her value as " ". He also gave his mother, Goldie Ratio, and his father, Hex Angular, values ( and respectively). "Maybe that new law that prohibits prohibiting shapeshifters wasn't such a bad idea after all." Trivia *His name is a combination of "square" (his shape) and "Rectangl'r" (the user's nickname). *His real name is Sifang Angular. * likes to call him "Tsquaritw". *He is 's Quarty's cousin. *He makes a cameo in Fantendo Fisticuffs as Millyrain's transformation. Quotes *"SQUARES!" *"Squarebears!" *"Common misconception." *"Word crime!" *"SOH-CAH-TOA!" (as Triangl'r) Gallery Horse trivia.png|Squarangl'r stating that wins a bottle of Flim-Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in ''Horse Trivia Dt-4.png|"That... was... AWESOME!" tetris.png|Squarangl'r's arrangements (ignoring reflections, rotations, and square) Anti-meme.png|A(n ironic) meme of Squarangl'r selling Anti-Meme™ i'm a cat person.png|Squarangl'r's "low-and-long" form DiaSquarangl’r.png|Looks like someone ate Sweet Dreams Fuel™ again... gooey guariens.png|The "Gooey Guariens" created from Squarangl'r Me_as_negative_four.png|r'lgnarauqS (creepier than I thought she would be...) E160CA98-7A8B-45F2-A29D-E76C82C0CE6B.jpeg|Squarangl'r’s Heckoween costume 2019-11-08 16.26.32.jpg|"A quadrillion bottles of pop..." Mrac.png|Squarangl'r having way too much fun with Romar Kurt Three_fours.png|"Finn meets Squarangl'r and Romar" by THE TETROMINOES.png|The Tetrominoes, created by DANGLY ROPE.png|”NO, THAT’S WRONG!” Dangit grandpa.png|"I am not putting up with this." merry christmath.png|Squarangl'r's Christmath outfit shapism.png|"THAT'S SHAPIST!" Redraws NL-4.png| 's redraw Bandicam_2019-08-07_21-40-43-262.png| 's redraw 92CAA0CD-F3B0-439D-888D-E9153E233C51.jpeg| 's redraw frame_1565355788657.png| 's redraw 917B4D9B-083E-4FCB-B2B7-01680FD24C84.jpeg| 's redraw f6586b700e5dc56.png| 's redraw SquaranglrNL4.png| 's redraw H.jpg| 's redraw REKTANGLE BUT HES CHANGED A TON A TON.png|Mr. Yokai's redraw (inspired by the TFFM Rektangle (who is basically )) SquarerThanEver.PNG|Another one of Mr. Yokai's redraw VERY JELLY PINK SQUARE.PNG|Mr. Yokai's demonic version of his other redraw MINDLESS KILLING MACHINE SQUEAT.PNG|Mr. Yokai's pink version of the... well, you know, JSaB Squeat yae!.png| ' redraw Squarangl'rPokémonDude.png|PokémonDude's redraw 83CB3A9A-E5A5-4639-BE6F-6D0C0984276D.png|supermdztv1’s redraw AAA.png| 's redraw B8D34426-74CC-4A4E-A992-EFF24713DBE0.png| 's redraw Powersquare1.png| ’s redraw Powersquare2.png| ’s redraw of crying Squarangl’r Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 7.07.00 PM.png| 's redraw Squararangl redraw.png|BarryDaJamhtiungOffcial's redraw A32CC585-27E4-4342-BC43-1BB49A8DFB57.jpeg| ’s redraw 4A9D7CA7-342A-4F7C-A725-B3617686D71D.jpeg| ’s re-redraw Numberlemon 4.PNG| 's redraw ANGLESQAR.png|TheCherryWHY's 1st redraw SP Squarangl'r.png| 's 2nd redraw SQUARENGLE'R.png| 's redraw hypnosquaranglr.PNG|"Hypno Form of Squarangl'r" by Capture.PNG| 's Redraw 4.png| ' redraw My Redraw Squarangl'r.png| 's redraw D184B02F-32A7-495C-A57D-FD64F01427AB.jpeg|SpongePun124's OC meeting Squarangl'r. Squarangl'rAsAPony.png|Ponified Squarangl'r Category:Males Category:Squares